Alternate Universes
In Arcane Tales, the character Kamiko has the ability to create alternate universes(abbreviated as AUs). Many of these AUs have something noticeably different than Arcane Boulevard canon universe whether it would be the change of appearance or roles of characters, the storyline, mood, etc. Below is a list of AUs that Kamiko has made. Each AU has a description that explains the differences from the canon universe. Genderbend AU This AU is pretty self-explanatory. Everyone's gender is changed to the opposite gender. The character's personalities are unaffected and remain the same. However, the appearance of all characters are slightly altered to look more like their gender in the AU. (female characters look more masculine and male characters look more feminine). Opposite Personality AU Another self-explanatory AU. All the characters now act like the complete opposite of themselves. For example, an optimistic kind character will become a pessimistic cold character in this AU. Everyone's personalities are changed, obviously. The character's appearance and backstories may also slightly change as well. Spiritual Alignment Entity Swap AU This AU only affects light and dark entities as neutral entities will remain the same. In this AU, Light entities will become Dark entities and Dark entities will become Light entities. For example, in this AU a demon will now become an angel. Personalities will mostly stay the same, however, appearances and backstories can change. Human-Entity Swap AU This AU is somewhat similar to the Alignment Swap AU, however, all mythical entities are now human and humans are now mythical entities. The alignments of the mythical entities in this AU are randomly picked, but personality can possibly play a factor(For example, a wild carefree human character could become a dark entity and a strict disciplined human character can be a light entity). How much changes to the appearances of the character varies for each character. The backstories for the characters will most likely change as well. Personality Swap AUs A pretty self-explanatory AU, all characters swap personalities with each other. These type of AU can have multiple different universes based on who swaps with who(For example there can be one universe where siblings/cousins swap personalities and another universe where love interests swap personalities). Fantasy AU This AU's plot is somewhat different than the original plot of Arcane Tales. Instead of taking place during modern times, this AU takes place during the medieval period. However, this AU isn't going to be truly accurate to the real Medieval period(There will be no gross diseases and everything is going to be a lot cleaner. There will also still be magical mythical characters too.) Appearances, in terms of clothing, will most likely change in order to fit the time period. Since technology is limited during medieval times some characters might have a different hobby. This AU is also where mythical entities get to truly express all of their special qualities! For example, demons will have special markings, horns, and wings or tails and angels may have glowing eyes and wear some fancy uniforms!. Is that a Bird? Is that a Plane? AU This AU can also be called the Superhero AU. This AU is also a plot change AU where most of the characters are superheroes or supervillains. Appearances can change or stay the same, depending on the character. Personalities can also stay the same or be slightly altered to fit the role. If the character is a superhero or supervillain, their backstories are changed in order to fit their roles. The alignment of superheroes/supervillains who are mythical entities doesn't have to rely on their spiritual alignment For example, a demon can be a hero while an angel can be a villain! Superheroes/supervillains don't always have to be Mythical entities, they can be human as well! Light vs Dark AUs This is AU is more of a plot change AU. This AU focuses on conflicts between Light Entities and Dark Entities, specifically just angels and demons most of the time. Just like the Personality Swap AUs, this AU can have multiple different universes that are related to the Light Vs Dark storyline. This type of AU can be portrayed as a simple "two high school cliques clashing against each other" and "rival gangs" or it could be more intense such as "a bloody war against demons and angels". Neutral entities can be completely uninvolved with the conflict or they can be dragged into the conflict, depending on the storyline. The overall mood of storylines that are this type of AU can be light-hearted and comedic, adventurous with full of action, or dark and tragic. Tragedy Aus If the comedic mood of Arcane Tales isn't your thing and you prefer something that will make you bawl. Then this type of AU is for you! The plot of storylines that are tragic can stay the same or be different. As there are multiple topics that can make a story tragic, there are multiple universes where different types of tragedy occur. The types of tragedy can include, "a forbidden love story where the lovers don't make it", "the death or downfall of many beloved characters", or "a planned marriage between two lovers who can hardly wait for their big day which ends up being canceled because something horrible has happened to their soon-to-be spouse and there is nothing they can do to save them." Category:AUs Category:WIP